Remus Reliving
by A.pen.as.my.sword
Summary: Profesor Remus Lupin is called to Dumbledore's office following Sirius Black's first invasion of hogwarts. Flashbacks ensue. Slash RLSB. Rated T for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Damn it.

" Today" Professor Lupin announced to his excited class, " We will be learning abou-"

" Professor." A cold voice interrupted. Lupin looked to his right and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the door frame.

" Yes, Draco?" The professor inquired.

" You're wanted in Dumbledore's office, _Professor_" Malfoy announced, drawing out the last word as if mocking it.

" Ah—really? Why…..how strange. Class, open up your books to page 113 and study up on Red Kappa's. We shall save the Moxie for next lesson.

The students groaned, but did as they were told.

Lupin strode quickly out of the room, wondering why Dumbledore had called him to his office. What was the occasion? Remus tried to remember…..was he going too far out of the curriculum? He didn't think so, and anyway, if he was straying from the topic, Dumbledore was a mild mannered type, he wouldn't care so much as to pull Remus out of his class, would he? So what was this about? Surely it couldn't be about……Remus groaned as he thought about it. There was a sinking sensation in his stomach as he realized this conversation was likely to be about…..Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I profess to own nothing. Double Damn.**

**Authors note: All flashbacks, dream sequences, and the like will be in pretty italics.**

**Yay Also, this story is rated T for future slightly mature "content" and language. That is the only warning I will give you. If you are under 10, it is probably best not to read this story. Eh, who am I kidding, read on. But you have been warned. Twice.**

" Every flavor beans" Lupin muttered under his breath, thinking it no surprise that again, the password to Dumbledore office was the name of a candy. Chocolate, thought Lupin, that's really the best candy one could ask for. Why bother with anything else? The gargoyle sprung aside, revealing a wizard with a long white beard and merry blue eyes smiling happily at Lupin.

" So glad you came, Remus. I'm very sorry to have pulled you away from your class. I've been hearing excellent things!"

" Thank you," Remus replied stiffly, still slightly unsure what the cause of this impromptu meeting was, and hoping his suspicions weren't correct.

" Have a seat, Remus. Make yourself comfortable! _Accio Chair!" _A chair gently nudged Lupin into seated position.

" Now, I don't suppose you know why I called you here today, Remus?" Lupin opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore started talking again, "The reason, my dear Remus, is quite simple. I know you were friends with Sirius Black back in grade school, and with the recent forced entry of Black to the Hogwarts grounds, I was wondering if you might have an inkling of how Mr. Black broke into the school…?" Dumbledore left this question hanging in the air, and Lupin could feel the blood rush to his head as he tried to think of an appropriate answer.

" I didn't help him, if that's what you're saying! B-black, I mean." Remus had trouble saying the name.

" Oh, that's not what I was saying at all!" Dumbledore sounded taken aback, Remus was grateful that at least the Headmaster was not implying that Black had been helped in any way by his old friend. " I was merely wondering if there is any certain technique Black may have used to enter the castle that he may have also demonstated while with you."

" No, headmaster, none that I can think of." Lupin stated, lying through his teeth and cursing himself silently for it. The invisibility cloak James possessed while they were teenagers now belonged to his son, Harry, but Sirius could always transform into padfoot, and enter the castle grounds inconspicuously as a big black dog. Why are you lying to the headmaster? Do you want to protect Si—Black? Remus tried to push the thoughts out of his mind but to no avail.

" _Lets get out of here" Sirius said, " Use the invisibility cloak and bounce this dormitory."_

_Remus laughed._

" _I love it when you act like a complete prat. Its quite endearing, actually, contrary to what I would like to have you believe." _

_Sirius gasped in mock outrage. " Complete prat, eh? I'll show you complete prat, Mr. Moony."_

" _And how do you propose to do that?" Remus chortled. _

" _It's quite simple actually, all you have to do is look in a mirror. What did I tell you?" Sirius said, conjuring up a small mirror and shoving it at the other boy._

" _Nice, Sirius, very origin-"_

" Remus!"

" Wha-huh?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

" You seemed to have dozed off for a second there!"

" Oh, s-sorry," Remus stammered. " Caught up in thought"

" Not a problem, my dear man! It is almost dinner-time, anyway. What say we continue this meeting tomorrow?"

" That sounds like an excellent idea, Headmaster." Remus said, halfway out the door already.

" Farewell!" Dumbledore called after him.

**Next chapter: More angst and more Sirius **


End file.
